


Standing Watch

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each day will bring another narrow escape, but Kitty knows she needs to give her team that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the "going in for the kill" challenge at the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Clarice is standing just inside the doorway when Kitty comes up behind her and touches her shoulder. “I’ll stand watch until dawn, Blink. You should go downstairs and get some rest.”

“I’m not sure I will be able to,” Clarice admits.

Kitty nods. “That was a pretty close call we had today.” She barely heard the shouts of alarm in time to phase her teammates into an underground tunnel. Night had almost fallen before she dared to poke her head above the surface and was satisfied that there were no Sentinels in the immediate area. 

“And tomorrow, we’ll have another,” Clarice replies. “And the day after that, and the day after…”

“I know. But that’s why we all need to sleep when we can.” Kitty knows that Clarice is right. Each day will bring another narrow escape, more glances over their shoulders, until their luck runs out or until she and Bishop can use her powers to rewrite a better outcome. Even then, they’ll only be buying themselves some extra days or weeks.

She wonders how many times, in how many rewrites, she’ll see her friends’ terrified faces or hear their cries as their enemy closes in for the kill.


End file.
